Stay
by lovely-pumpkins
Summary: "You said "no more goodbye kisses", right?"


Gah, I took too long to write this, because I had to study for my tests and such. I was so depressed with the anime ending that I just needed to write this, I mean, why putting an ending like that if the manga isn't over yet?

Anyway, ignore my mumbling and I hope you enjoy yourselves~

* * *

"You said "no more goodbye kisses, right?" Shion asked, his eyes were shining and he seemed to be shaking a bit. Nezumi held himself not to put a hand on the other's shoulders to try to comfort him, it was his fault he was crying after all.

The blue haired boy forced his face to stay calm, smiling a bit forcefully at the white haired boy. He didn't know why he was doing that, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay so badly it hurt.

And yet, Nezumi wanted Shion to be happy, and he knew he just wouldn't if he stayed by his side. The white haired boy wouldn't have his mom's pies or would hang out with the No. 6 people he seemed to like so much, that's why the blue haired boy wouldn't stay.

_It's because I love him so much. _Nezumi was surprised with that thought, he had never loved anyone before, and he felt quite scared, not that he'd admit that to anyone, anyway.

Nezumi turned away from the gentle crimson eyes that seemed to trap him, if he gazed at them a little longer he wouldn't be able to leave, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

The ochre colored eyed boy used to be welcomed home with a hot meal and a smile, he got used with that warm feeling that melted his heart every time he heard Shion's laughter and tender eyes…

_I'm weak. _Nezumi thought to himself almost bitterly, his hands were closed into fists as he continued to walk, every step heavier than the other before. _Why did this have to happen? Why did I fall?_

Nezumi's eyes were a bit watery now, but he continued to walk away, not looking back even once. Shion's voice called him, Shion's eyes trapped him, Shion's heartbeat melted his, Shion's… Shion.

Nezumi clenched his teeth, he couldn't come back. He wouldn't. He had to think more about the albino than about himself, he had to stop being so selfish… The blue haired boy thought like that, but his heart wanted him to go back and hold the red eyed boy against himself, to kiss him in the lips and never let go…

_For once in your life, you have to think about somebody else other than yourself! _Nezumi scolded himself, trying to suppress his tears that were almost escaping from his eyes as he walked further away, away from No. 6, away from the rich and snobbish people. _Away from Shion._

He had already forced his feet to walk about ten footsteps when he felt someone holding his shoulder oh so gently, but yet, it seemed like it was holding him back with iron cuffs.

"Stay." Shion muttered, how did he know that those were the words Nezumi wanted to hear? The blue haired boy turned around slowly, cupping the white haired boy's face in his hands and kissing him on the lips, slowly, closing his eyes and smiling.

His heartbeat was so fast that he wondered how he hadn't had a heart attack yet. Nezumi hoped that Shion wouldn't notice that, he was such an airhead that he didn't doubt that he wouldn't notice something even if someone shove it right into his face.

"This isn't another goodbye kiss, right?" Shion asked with a bit of uncertainty In his voice, which Nezumi found quite adorable. He caressed the white haired boy's flushed cheek, and smiled, shaking his head. Shion's smiled widely, tears scrolled his cheeks as he held a startled Nezumi.

"Oi, oi! Don't get so clingy!" Nezumi said with a laugh as he jokingly tried to push the other away from him, but Shion stubbornly held him tight, until they just stayed there, holding each other without saying anything.

"I'm really happy." Said Shion, breaking the silence. "I'm glad you stayed. Don't ever leave like that again, okay?"

Nezumi was surprised, but he nodded and smiled nonetheless, breaking the hug and holding the other's hand, instead. "Let's go?"

"Yeah… but aren't we heading the wrong way?" Shion asked, looking at the taller boy with a hint of curiosity and confusion.

"I think your mom is going to kill me if I don't take you to see her." Nezumi said, laughing at the other's surprised look, who pouted a little before laughing too.

"Let's go, Nezumi!" Shion said, letting go of his hand and running ahead of him to the huge shattered wall. Nezumi laughed at his enthusiasm, running right behind him.

_Maybe, just maybe, it's okay to be weak sometimes._

* * *

I'd really like to know what you think, I mean, I am trying to improve, so constructive criticism is welcome ^^

L-P~


End file.
